Talk:.hackers Character Contest
Carbon copies? I may not be able to support it by fact, but I feel it in my gut. *Truthiness They're not the same at all. *Except for appearance and Data Drain ability Though the only fact I have myself armed with is this: Shugo's hat is always droopy while Kite's hat is always standing straight. *Shugo has erectile hat dysfunction Go ahead and check. I wouldn't. *Lazy bastard Also, Kite's color scheme always looks more vibrant while Shugo's is more dull. *Uniform went through the washer one too many times That and the pattern on the top of Kite's hat has many points while Shugo only has a five-pointed star. Sure says a lot about them, huh? *More star points, more friends? As for BlackRose and Rena, well that's a different story. *Told in the same story It's more plausible to think that they're the same. Kite's avatar is purely unique, but BlackRose's is easily made using the normal avatar creation system. Theorhetically, if she were popular enough, there would be plenty of BlackRose clones running about. *People prefer to make Subaru clones And that's the word. --OtakuD50 05:14, 19 August 2006 (UTC) :Awesome The Word parody. But blame the damn idiots who say Shugo is an exact copy of Kite. Bastards. Kulaguy 05:44, 19 August 2006 (UTC) Hero of the Bracelet According to End of The World, Aura also added the "Hero of the Bracelet" in a demo version of The World. Does anyone know anything more specific?--OtakuD50 22:14, 18 June 2007 (UTC) :That section of End of the World is rather barren of details. I couldn't get anything out of it. Maybe its something they added so they could have room to expand if they wanted later. The exact quote is, "She even put the Hero of the Bracelet in a demo version and returned him to gameplay." Mastapsi 22:40, 18 June 2007 (UTC) ::They're talking about Udeden. I forget what the original Japanese said, but I don't think it gives any real information. - 24.1.98.166 22:49, 18 June 2007 (UTC) :::It's basically what Balmung said at the end of LotT... the entire thing with Shugo was more or less just Aura screwing around, and trying to help Shugo achieve his childhood dream. There was nothing more too it. The entire thing was just staged for Shugo's sake. --CRtwenty 04:00, 19 June 2007 (UTC) So could Azure Kite be Shugo's data? Kite X :.. Dude. Do you just... not actually READ this Wiki? Azure Kite has NOTHING to do with Shuugo. His data was lost along with everyone else's. The Azure Knights were created raw by Aura. I mean... Seriously. You're on a Wiki and you constantly attack talk pages. How can you not know this? :/--Biccy 01:55, 1 September 2007 (UTC) Your stupidness no longer amuses me Kite X.--Daipenmon 02:04, 1 September 2007 (UTC) Hey u gotta You got to cool it now,Ooooooh watch out,your gonna loose control cool it now you got to slow it down. Seriously though what's the point of getting angry? Do u go to therapy or somethin? Kite X Plus u act like you're getting paid to work on here. Unlike someone who thinks Azure Kite was made from Shugo's PC, some of the others,(Kulaguy, EG) actually even bothers to look things up, read the Graphic novels, and the Manga, played the games, and watched the anime, and l looked through my copy of vol. 1 of the LOT manga, and added in the mistranslations section, that when Shugo died, it said player Kite is dead.--Daipenmon 02:36, 1 September 2007 (UTC) And... Azure Kite X Why don't you do something useful?--Daipenmon 02:44, 1 September 2007 (UTC) Why don't u? Azure Kite X http://dothack.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Daipenmon Read it and weep.--Daipenmon 02:53, 1 September 2007 (UTC) lol Who says read it and weep anymore. Azure Kite X -_- so help it, l was born in the early 1980's for goodness sakes.--Daipenmon 02:58, 1 September 2007 (UTC)